Confesiones de hielo
by xxxMavis Vermilionxxx
Summary: natsu le confiesa su amor a lucy y juvia espera la respuesta de gray pero lo que los magos obtienen es otra cosa... que podran hacer juvia y natsu ante la reacción a de sus amados
1. Chapter 1

Todo había regresado a la normalidad después de la última batalla de aquel gremio que se había vuelto legendario. Las peleas contra gremios oscuros y enemigos casi invencibles se habían acabado para Fairy Tail todo se había normalizado, y todos en el llevaban una vida tranquila… regresaron esos días antes de la llegada de la rubia a aquel gremio y todos esos días se volvían recuerdos, al mirar la puerta se podía ver el día en que la rubia y el dragón slayer entraban por la puerta imponentes, felices de estar en casa, o cuando llego la maga de agua y el dragón de metal… recuerdos de cuando Wendy llego y cuando aceptaron por fin que regreso algunas personas que habían dañado el gremio… en si todos eran felices ahora, solo preocuparse de vez en cuando por alguna misión difícil clase s, pero todo estaba bajo control gracias al equipo numero uno de Fairy Tail… aunque un equipo aseguraba un futuro prometedor, quizá más que el de muchos en el gremio de magnolia, romeo había empezado a practicar mucho para ser miembro del mismo grupo que su padre y vaya que lo había logrado se había convertido en la nueva promesa del lugar y todos estaban muy orgullosos de él… sin duda el nombre del gremio seguiría vivo para siempre…

-Gray...-. Resonó la vos del joven mago de fuego, todos miraron hacia la puerta del gremio, viendo un Natsu furioso y una Juvia destrozada, las manos del dragón envueltas en llamas daban la impresión de que se avecinaba una imponente batalla el ¿por qué? nadie lo sabía. Mientras tanto el mago de hielo miraba de reojo la escena haciendo un gruñido en forma de respuesta, mientas que una Lucy en una mesa cercana miraba al suelo sin poder ver al dragón a la cara…

Natsu lanzo una llamarada hacia Gray, quien de inmediato reacciono contrarrestando con hielo la magia del joven mago, -¡Natsu! ¿Qué ocurre?-. Pregunto una voz inocente desde la mesa donde se encontraba Lucy –happy, ven-. –aye sir-. se acerco el pequeño neko, el dragón tenía una cara de profundo rencor y desprecio, Gray se levanto, mirando a los ojos a su amigo, pero lo que encontró no fue lo de siempre en su interior sabía que era una batalla enserio, Natsu se preparaba para un ataque que sin duda dejaría calcinado al pelinegro. –detente por favor, Natsu-san-. Le dijo la maga de agua sollozando –Juvia…-. Susurro Natsu deteniéndose en seco, él y la maga se dieron la media vuelta marchándose del gremio seguidos por happy…

El joven mago de hielo no entendía que había ocurrido ¿Qué le pasaba a su mejor amigo?, le extraño que Juvia al verlo no hubiera corrido hacia él para atosigarlo como de costumbre ¿Qué ocurría?, la rubia se levanto corriendo de la mesa y marchándose al unisonó de las preguntas que resonaban en el gremio sobre la actitud de los magos de fuego y agua, no sin antes de que una de sus llaves por su propia magia saliera Loky. El espíritu se acerco a su amigo mientras mira-chan le serbia un vaso con la bebida que siempre pedía, -con que no recuerdas lo que paso- dijo Loky mientas giraba el vaso sobre la barra, los ojos grises se posaron sobre el espíritu sin saber en realidad de que hablaba –tu y Lucy…-. Prosiguió Loky, -¡¿yo y Lucy qué?!-. Alzo la voz el mago haciéndola resonar en todo el gremio mientas golpeaba la barra, todo se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, muchos de sus compañeros entendían que había pasado incluso antes de que el mismo pelinegro lo supiera, Loky puso una de sus manos en el hombro del mago quien le señalo que debían salir del lugar…

**Flashback **

El día de ayer por la noche Loky y Gray habían salido a beber en un bar de magnolia con motivo de celebrar el éxito en una misión, Natsu había preferido irse a dormir junto con happy, mientras Lucy tenía sus propios planes con las chicas del gremio, cerca de las 2 de la mañana, el espíritu y el mago estaban en total ebriedad les fallaba el sentido común y hacían tonterías, incluso varias veces Gray estuvo a punto de desnudarse, sin embargo de un modo u otro se controlaba la situación y solo quedaba con su pantalón negro. –hey Loky tu siempre estas rodeado de muchas chicas-. Sonrió el pelinegro mientas miraba su bebida –tú podrías hacer lo mismo, las mujeres gustan de ti-. Sonrió el espíritu con una risa burlona al final. –Aunque tú tienes a Juvia, quien te ama locamente-. Dijo Loky casi como un susurro, Gray solo hiso un quejido y negó con la cabeza, un par de chicas se acercaron a la barra tratando de conquistar a Loky quien se dejo gustoso –bastardo-. Dijo Gray al mirar la escena con una sonrisa burlona. Se puso de pie y se propuso recorrer el bar tambaleando por algunos rincones vio a la Loxar – ¿por qué mi corazón late tan rápido?-. se pregunto el mago mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su pecho –amor-. Se dijo recordando lo que muchas veces mira-chan le insinuó que él sentía por la maga de agua mas sin embargo él como un lobo de hielo frio y solitario no podía comprender. El pelinegro se dirigió a hacia la maga de agua, su juicio estaba nublado probablemente la tomaría por la cintura y la besaría apasionadamente, al ver esa escena Loky sabía que su amigo estaba en buenas manos, todo hubiera resultado favorable para ambos pero, en un arranque de negación, Fullbuster salió corriendo hacia la puerta, -Gray ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Le dijo la maga de espíritus celestes –Lucy…-. Susurro el mago acercándose lentamente a ella, la maga se quedo inmóvil, si bien se había hecho muy fuerte con el tiempo y ya no era la misma niña temerosa que llego un día al gremio, su debilidad era un hombre guapo que se acercara a ella… el mago la tomo de la cintura y la coloco contra la pared –Gray-. Susurro la maga, mientas el sostenía su cintura pegándola su cuerpo, mientas besaba el cuello de la chica, ¿acaso no le bastaba a Lucy con el dragón? Natsu estaba totalmente enamorado de ella además había salido con sus amigas esa noche para decir a todas que por fin ese dragón era suyo, que después de tanto le había confesado sus sentimientos y que ella posiblemente por la mañana le diría los suyos, pero esto iba en contra de todo lo que la rubia había planeado, ¿Qué aria?, Pero esas dudas no pasaron por su mente, las copas de más sobre los dos los traicionaron haciendo que cayeran en la pación del momento en un motel cercano.

Al no encontrar a su mejor amiga la maga de agua salió en su busca, algunos ebrios indicaron que la chica había entrado a un motel hacia ya un par de horas con un Joven y apuesto mago –Juvia no debería molestar a Lucy, pero Juvia ya quiere irse-. Se dijo la maga de agua a sí misma, entrando al motel pero lo que vio la destrozo por completo, vio a su mejor amiga y al hombre que ella amaba besándose con pasión –juvia…-. Susurro Luyc mientras Juvia salía corriendo, el cielo empezó a ponerse gris anunciando una tormenta, Lucy salió corriendo tras su amiga y Gray cayo exhausto en la calle, mientas que del otro lado de la cera Loky presenciaba incrédulo lo que acababa de presenciar, levanto al mago de hielo y lo llevo a casa.

-Juvia espera-. Dijo la rubia con la esperanza de que su amiga se detuviera, Juvia se detuvo y justo en ese momento ella empezó a llorar –Lucy, Juvia pensó que eran amigas, Juvia pensó que Lucy la quería-. La portadora de las llaves no pudo decir ni una sola palabra al ver esos ojos azules sumergidos en la más profunda tristeza, esos ojos eran las puertas al alma de Juvia que sin duda estaba totalmente destrozada, la lluvia cada vez caía más fuertemente y Loxar se acerco a Lucy –gracias por haberme aceptado en el gremio, y por haber sido tan buena con Juvia, Juvia aprendió a querer a Lucy y Juvia acepta que perdió contra mi rival de amor…-. Dijo la maga de agua mientras daba un último abrazo a la rubia… -Juvia…-. Susurro Lucy antes de poder corresponder al abrazo, Loxar desapareció en la lluvia….

Ya era medio día y Juvia no había aparecido –¡Juvia!-. Se escuchaban los gritos de los miembros del gremio temiendo que algo le hubiese pasado a la maga pues no había llegado a dormir, mira estaba realmente angustiada, pues su amiga había prometido ir al gremio muy temprano para ayudarla con algunos pendientes –Juvia-chan nunca ha faltado a una promesa-. Dijo la peli blanca a Natsu, -descuida Mira-chan yo la traeré de vuelta-. Le dijo el dragón sonriéndole a su amiga tratando de aliviar su angustia, el joven dragón salió corriendo en busca de la hermosa maga de agua, algo en su interior lo llevo a un bosque fuera de la ciudad –¡Juvia! ¡Juvia!-. Gritaba el mago sin cesar hasta llegar a una cascada –Juvia…-. Susurro al verla, mientas corría rápidamente a su lado y la veía mal herida –debemos llevarte con Wendy de inmediato-. –Natsu-san… no por favor-. -¿Qué dices? Si te dejo en estas condiciones morirás… ¿quieres que Gray se ponga triste?-. le dijo el mago regalándole una sonrisa –Juvia quiere elevarse al cielo y caer como lluvia, tal vez así logre estar sobre Gray-sama-. -¿Qué te hiso ese idiota?-. Gruño Natsu –nada… Juvia al fin entendió que Gray-sama ama a Lucy y que Lucy lo ama a él, Juvia ya no tiene nada-. Esas palabras le dolieron en el alma al mago de fuego, sonrió un poco, con una sonrisa vana–vaya tu mejor amiga y el hombre que amas, mi mejor a migo y… y bueno ya no tenía caso. Pensó, alzo a la maga en sus brazos para llevarla con Wendy –Juvia… esto no se queda así.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de escuchar la historia Gray no podía creer la estupidez que había hecho, había lastimado a dos de las personas más importantes para el… entendía cuan grave era la situación pero aun no sabía los alcances que tendrían las decisiones que él y la rubia tomaron esa noche, Loky se despidió de el marchándose a su mundo de inmediato. acto seguido Fullbuster corrió buscando a Lucy –¿tu lo sabías?-. pregunto a la maga –si, recuerdo algunas cosas-. Dijo la chica mientas una lagrima empezaba a brotar –tenemos que arreglar esto-. Le dijo el pelinegro a la joven. –¡Gray, Lucy! Natsu se ha ido y también Juvia… -irse a donde-. Pregunto desesperado el mago de hielo –Natsu se marcho con happy, y Juvia, ambos fueron a dos misiones casi suicidas-. Les dijo mira-chan muy angustiada por sus amigos – a donde fue Juvia tengo que ir a buscarla-. Dijo el mago con una mirada de desesperación que james habían visto las chicas -¿la amas?-. Pregunto la peliblanca –¡como un loco!-. Respondió el mago casi de inmediato aceptando por fin sus sentimientos hacia la peliazul, -ya es muy tarde solo el maestro sabe el paradero de esos dos, y no se lo revelara a ninguno de ustedes, por petición de Natsu y Juvia- la rubia cayó de rodillas llorando sin cesar y un grito desesperado escapo de su garganta –¡Natsu!-. el mago por el contrario con un nudo en la garganta susurro el nombre de su amada con una vos entre cortada, ambos pensaban que quizá nunca los verían de nuevo…

Pasaron los días y Lucy miraba siempre por la ventana con la esperanza que su dragón regresara gritando su nombre y proponiendo una misión divertida, Gray cada mañana corría al gremio en busca de Loxar, pero cada vez Mira-chan daba una respuesta negativa al regreso de la maga, todos en el gremio no lo podían creer, por fin aquella maga había hecho lo imposible, derretir el hielo del corazón de Fullbuster hasta la absoluta desesperación, pasaban las semanas y todos en el gremio cada mañana veían al joven de ojos grises con un semblante que reflejaba que no era ni la sombra de lo que una vez fue, muchos lo veían con pena, quizá hasta lastima de haber perdido a la única que amo y a su mejor amigo, otros lo veían culpándolo de la ausencia de ambos, lo mismo era para Lucy la miraban como la responsable de que dos de los magos más poderosos del gremio tuvieran un paradero desconocido y peligroso… Erza trataba de animarlos pero sabía que lo que habían hecho ambos fue una estupidez, pero en lugar de reprochar, callaba pues sabía que su verdadero castigo aun no llegaba… podían no regresar, o regresar odiándolos más que nunca, pasaron 3 meses y una nota llamo la atención de todos, el dragón slayer y la poderosa maga de agua habían salvado mucha gente en dos países lejanos, derrotando a su paso demonios que destruían la vida de muchas ciudades, el nombre de Fairy Tail ahora resonaba más que nuca como un gremio poderoso, muchos se quedaron anonadados pues se encontraban realmente lejos de casa… por el contrario Lucy y gray recobraban fuerzas al saber un indicio de donde se encontraban.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Gray y Lucy decidieran marcharse en busca de los magos en compañía de Wendy y Erza, el viaje fue largo pero al fin habían llegado a una de las ultimas ciudades donde habían estado Natsu y Juvia, pero, no lograban encontrarlos…

Al paso de unos días desistieron de su búsqueda, y prefirieron marcharse de ese lugar, -¡chicos!-. -¿Qué ocurre Wendy?-. Pregunto la pelirroja –unos niños me hablaron de Natsu y Juvia-san-. -¿Qué te contaron?- le dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba a ella –este… me contaron una historia. Según parece Natsu y Juvia les hablaron sobre varias cosas, Natsu conto a algunos niños las historias sobre el gremio los villanos que hemos derrotado. En cuanto a Juvia-. Se detuvo la pequeña maga –Juvia…-. Susurro el pelinegro –lo que ella les relato seguro los deja tranquilos, ella le conto a un grupo de niñas que siempre hasta el mago más poderoso como Natsu tiene una debilidad, el amor… les conto que Natsu estaba perdidamente enamorado de una joven muy hermosa que además era su amiga, que esa chica era una maga muy linda y agradable-. En cuanto dijo esto Lucy sonrió y a la vez lloro de felicidad, su Natsu aun la amaba, aun tenía la oportunidad de encontrarlo… -también les conto su propia historia… una maga de agua que esta perdidamente enamorada de un mago de hielo, un apuesto príncipe de hielo…-. Termino Wendy de decir sonriendo, como respuesta obtuvo un suspiro y una sonrisa cálida de Gray. Sin más regresaron a casa, habían transcurrido ya 9 meses desde que habían ido a buscarlos, pronto seria un año de la ausencia de los dos magos en el gremio.

Una mañana como cualquier otra Lucy y Gray se habían reunido en el gremio con la esperanza de que ese día volvieran sus seres amadas, pero no sabían que lo que deseaban les iba a costar muy caro…


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA… ESO ME HACE MUY FELIZ Y ME ANIMA A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO PARA USTEDES, ESPERO LES GUSTE DE VERDAD UBIERA DESEADO DARLE GUSTO A TODOS PEROOOOOO NO PUEDO DEJAR A UN LADO MI CORAZON DE ESCRITORA n.n DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y ESPEREN Y SIGAN MIS HISTORIAS JEJE GRACIAS LOS AMO!

-¡Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy!-. Se escucho el grito del pequeño happy

todos miraron con una sonrisa a la puerta del gremio que se habría de par en par segando a todos por la luz, el pequeño neko voló hacia donde estaba la rubia para darle un abrazo

–happy, donde está Natsu?-. happy giro su cabeza indicando la puerta, todos miraban atónitos para esperar a que el dragón hiciera su entrada

–aye, estoy en casa, lamento la demora-. Dijo el mago de fuego

-¡Natsu!-. grito la joven maga de espíritus, corriendo a los brazos de su amado, mientras se acercaba la luz segadora perdía luminosidad y podía verse más claramente, sin dudas ese era el dragón, imponente como siempre, aunque había cambiado sin duda se le veía más varonil, con el cabello un poco más largo, se veía realmente atractivo

-hola, Lucy…-. Esa voz hiso que se detuviera en seco, era la voz de Lissana quien se acercaba para tomar la mano del dragón slayer

-hola, Lucy encantado de verte-. Dijo el mago mientras le daba un abrazo cálido, pero distante, de la mano de Lissana camino por el gremio, con las miradas de todos pendientes y boquiabiertos por la escena… esperaban la llegada del joven y la maga de agua, pero no eso… Mira y Elfman observaban con cierta preocupación y remordimiento, tal parecía que ellos lo sabían desde hacía ya un tiempo, el dragón se acercaba a quien fue su mejor amigo.

–Natsu-. Dijo el mago posando sus ojos grises en su amigo

–Gray-. Dijo mientras le daba un cálido abrazo

–Cubo de hielo, te extrañe… compañero-.

–Lagartija escupe fuego-. Se dijeron ambos mientras se sonreían, Lissana estaba tras de Natsu y una Lucy devastada era consolada por Levy en una de las mesas del gremio, Gajeel quien se encontraba con Levy se puso de pie y de dirigió hacia donde estaba Gray y Natsu, parándose al costado del primero y poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de este, mientras Natsu hacia lo mismo

-¿Dónde está Juvia?-. Pregunto el mago de hielo

-¡hola a todos!-. Se escucho la vos de la maga en la puerta, Cana, Mira, Levy y las chicas se acercaron a darle la bienvenida

-Juvia-. Dijo la rubia colocándose frente a su amiga

–Lucy-. Le dijo Juvia sonriendo y dándole un fuerte abrazo

–Lucy, Juvia te extraño tanto-.

-¿Por qué?, si yo…-.

–Eres la mejor amiga de Juvia y eso nunca cambiara por nada-. Le dijo la maga mientras todas se daban un fuerte abrazo, la joven maga de agua se giro y vio a Gray Fullbuster en la barra, con un paso lento, casi hipnótico se dirijo hacia él la hermosa maga, unos ojos grises no podían dejar de verla, seguía igual de bella incluso más, también había cambiado ya no llevaba el cabello ondulado por la parte de abajo, lo llevaba totalmente suelto y más largo, no tenia uno de los gorros que acostumbraba a usar, ahora tenía una diadema dorada con una mariposa y vestía una blusa ligera en color blanco, con una falda corta vaporosa en color azul cielo con botas negras, se veía espectacular

–Gray-san-. Le dijo en cuanto lo tuvo de frente con esa hermosa sonrisa de siempre

-Juvia…-. Le dijo el mago mientras sus ojos se encontraban

-sean bienvenidos-. Interrumpió el maestro

-maestro, que bueno que se encuentra aquí-. El maestro miro a la maga y sonrió, ella se acerco al maestro, y ates de que pudiera decirle algo

–pueden pasar-. Grito el maestro, una vez más por las imponentes puertas del gremio se observo a Lyon Vastia y Jura quien era ahora el maestro del gremio

-Lyon… ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-. Grito Gray tratando de ponerse en pie, sin éxito pues Gajeel y Natsu lo sostenían

–Lyon-sama ha venido a habar con el maestro sobre Juvia-. Dijo avergonzada la maga de agua

–sama…-. Susurro el pelinegro consciente de lo que significaba

-maestro he venido a hablar por uno de mis hijos, en petición de la mano de una de sus hijas-. Se dijo mientras los dos hombres se abrían paso hacia el maestro, todos miraban sorprendidos, a sabiendas que si los dragones no detenían a Fullbuster este sería capaz de matar a su propio hermano mayor

-Juvia-chan ha decidido por su propia cuenta, la felicidad de uno de nosotros en nuestra felicidad-. Respondió el maestro haciendo la señal del gremio -es un lindo anillo el que le has dado muchacho, lo supe desde que la vi, en cuanto vi ese anillo supe que tendríamos que celebrar una boda pronto-. Sonrió el maestro mientras señalaba un hermoso anillo en color blanco, con un brillante de color azul en el dedo de la chica.

Qué clase de pesadilla era esa, por la mente de Gray pasaban un sinfín de cosas, como el dolor que sentía y a la vez comprendía su estupidez, esa chica de quien Natsu estaba enamorado era Lissana, el príncipe de hielo no era más que Lyon… no cavia duda de que el dragón y la maga se habían marchado para olvidarlos, para enterrar el amor que tanto los había herido… y claro, los otros dos valiéndose de ello habían logrado conquistar el corazón herido del dragón y la fragilidad de la maga de agua…

-soy un estúpido-. Susurro el pelinegro soltando un suspiro, mientras Gajeel y Natsu lo sujetaban aun más fuerte.

Los maestros discutían los preparativos de la boda y que ocurriría con la permanencia de los magos en el gremio después de la boda, sin duda la maga no querría abandonar a sus amigos en el gremio y Lyon aceptaría cualquier deseo de su amada, las chicas felicitaban a Juvia por su boda, mientras Lyon la sostenía en sus brazos con sumo cuidado y amor, de un momento a otro se besaron con mucha ternura, a los ojos grises del mago, fue peor que cualquier tortura a la que lo pudiesen haber sometido, ella era su punto débil, pero, a la vez era su carta más fuerte, esta vez nada pudieron hacer por detenerlo, el mago utilizo su magia, pero antes que pudiera lanzar un ataque a su hermano, noto sobre él, la mirada de todos casi diciéndole que esto era lo que se merecía por haber sido tan idiota, ¡si lo era y no le importaba! él quería recuperar a Juvia, su Juvia. Era lógico que no se detendría por nadie del gremio, pero hubo algo que por primera vez lo inundo de frio, los ojos de la maga de agua al borde del llanto, esos ojos azules tan hermosos que deseaba tanto volver a ver, esos ojos que quería seguir viendo toda su vida. Eso fue lo único que lo detuvo las lagrimas que se asomaban por sus tristes ojos, mordiéndose un labio y apretando los puños, Fullbuster salió del gremio sin decir más.

Esa misma noche Lucy trato de hablar con Natsu, espero a que todos se fueran, y en cuanto Natsu iba a marcharse decidió seguirlo, camino lento y tratando de que este no la descubriera hasta poder tomar valor para decirle lo que deseaba

-Lucy-. Dijo la vos del mago cuando se encontraban ya en una calle no muy concurrida

–Natsu… yo-. Susurro la chica con voz entre cortada

–aye dime ¿Qué ocurre?-. Le respondió acercándose a ella y sentándose en una banca de concreto que se encontraba en la acera

–necesito hablar contigo, Natsu yo… lo que paso hace un año-.

–eso ya no importa-. Interrumpió el mago

-¡claro que importa!-. Alzo la voz la joven mientras empezaba a llorar

-ya… Lucy… no importa, cada quien decidió seguir el camino que más le pareció y es injusto pedirle a una persona que lo rectifique solo porque alguien lo desea-. Argumento el dragón acariciando el cabello de la rubia

–Lucy, me quedare al lado de Lissana después de todo… es una promesa que realice desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás-. Dijo el mago sonriendo, la chica agacho la cabeza y sollozo aun mas

– ¿Lucy?…-

-si Natsu-.

–una última cosa-.

–si, dime-. Le respondió la joven maga mirándolo a los ojos

–esto-. El mago se acerco a ella y la beso apasionadamente, la maga de espíritus celestes, se aferro al cuello del dragón besándolo con toda la pasión desbordante que sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo por él, al terminar el beso Natsu la miro fijamente a los ojos mientras le decía

–siempre quise besarte, almenas por una vez, aunque esta se convierta también en la última-. Fueron sus palabras antes de marcharse…

Justo en esos momentos, pero fuera de los dormitorios para mujeres un indeciso Gray trataba de tomar valor para… bueno no sabía ni para qué. Pero en cuanto ignoro su propio miedo toco la puerta de la maga

-Gray-san… ¿Qué hace usted aquí?-. Gray recargo su cabeza en el marco de la puerta mientras un par de lagrimas traicioneras se asomaban por sus ojos, Juvia lo noto, ella no era ninguna mala persona, no dejaría a nadie en esas condiciones por ello lo invito a pasar, Gray se sentó en el sofá, mientras juvia iba a la cocina por un par de bebidas. Él desde el sofá la observaba cuidadosamente, llevaba el cabello suelto y húmedo, acababa de darse una ducha de seguro, solo tenía una bata ligera de color negro que se transparentaba un poco y unas pantuflas del mismo color sonrió un poco, se veía muy hermosa pero le daba gracia que fuese tan distraída para olvidar que estaba vestida así. Sin embargo eso despertaba por mucho los deseos del mago, la había aguardado pacientemente durante un año y no solo eso en ese tiempo no había volteado a ver a ninguna mujer

-Gray-san su ropa-. Dijo la maga de agua mientras se giraba a verlo algo sonrojada

–Lo lamento-. Exclamo el mago mientras se ponía los pantalones

-Lyon-sama también tiene esa manía, Juvia ha tratado de que ya no lo haga pero, Juvia solo ha conseguido que no se quite los pantalones-. Le dijo la chica sonriendo

El mago apretó los puños y pensaba que habría sucedido entre los dos cuando estos se habían marchado de viaje, tal vez Lyon ya había visto a la maga con esas ropas incluso hasta…

-Gray-san-. Esa vos lo trajo de nuevo, este había apretado sus manos tan fuerte que se había sacado sangre inconscientemente, Juvia lo tomo de la mano llevándolo a la cocina, este se estaba de pie frente a Juvia, y la segunda estaba sentada en la barra curando la herida del mago

–Gray-san ¿Por qué fue que se hiso esto?-.

–pensé cosas…-.

–Gray-sama su camisa-.

–no me quite los pantalones, es un avance-. Le respondió el mago dejando a un lado su prenda

–¿no va a ponérsela Gray-san?-.

–preferiría no hacerlo eso me relaja mas-.

–si eso prefiere Juvia está de acuerdo… este, Gray-san ¿en qué pensó?-.

–pensé que Lyon y tu habían-. Juvia llevo uno de sus dedos a la boca del mago silenciándolo

-Gray-san… ¿Qué siente por juvia ahora?-. Le cuestiono la maga

–Juvia… yo nunca he sido tierno, mucho menos romántico, quisiera decirte lo más hermoso que jamás escuchaste, quisiera decirte algo mejor que lo que te dice esa persona… pero sé que no podría, pero, te diré que si alguien se atreviera a tocarte lo mataría, quien fuera, aunque tuviera que sacrificar mi vida, lo haría con gusto por ti, que si alguien se atreviera siquiera a mirarte le mostraría lo cruel que puede ser el infierno…-. Le susurro el joven a su amada al oído mientras le quitaba el anillo de compromiso

–Gray-sama ¿Qué hace?-.

–sama… san… no tienes que usar eso conmigo, yo soy Gray, tu Gray, me reclamaste como tuyo en cuanto tus manos derritieron el hielo de mi corazón-. Le dijo mientras que colocaba en su dedo un anillo hecho de hielo, que más bien parecía hecho de cristal.

–No soy un príncipe como Lyon, ni un caza dragones como Natsu… pero defendería a mi princesa de cualquier dragón, de cualquier peligro para que siempre sonría y ver esos ojos llenos de vida y felicidad-. Los ojos de la maga empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas

–Juvia espero tanto para escucharle decir eso-.

–y yo espere demasiado para decírtelo-. Le dio como respuesta el mago mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas

-te amo… Juvia te amo-. Le dijo mientas colocaba las manos de la maga sobre su pecho, Juvia se ruborizo por completo al sentir el pecho del mago y traicionándose a sí misma lo halo de la cruz de plata que siempre colgaba en su pecho, hacia ella y le robo un beso, el la tomo de la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo, la beso como siempre soñó todas esas noches de desconcierto pensando que no volvería a tener la oportunidad de tenerla entre sus brazos, al fin creyó poder realizar su cometido y reclamar a la maga de agua como suya pero sin duda las palabras de esta lo trajeron a la tierra

–Juvia no traicionaría a Lyon-sama, sería como cuando Gray-san y Lucy…-. Empezó a llorar la joven desconsoladamente, -no puedo amarlo, ya no-. Le dijo mientras hacía que el mago retrocediera

esto fue devastador para el chico, una herida mortal hubiera dolido menos… cuando menos por un ataque podrías morir y dejar de sufrir… pero con esto… era un dolor inevitable que perduraría más que cualquier cicatriz que este llevara en su cuerpo, aun así el mago contuvo sus sentimientos

-entiendo, está bien… yo me haré a un lado-. Le dijo mientras la tomaba de la cabeza y hacia que lo mirara a los ojos para tranquilizarla, la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo a la cama, coloco una sabana encima de ella y él se sentó a un costado de la cama

–cuando te conocí, viste el cielo a mi lado por primera vez… ahora me doy cuenta que a mi lado siempre tuviste días soleados, que al pensarme a veces te convertías en agua… siempre fuiste dulce al principio creí que era molesto… pero la verdad solo era extraño… nunca antes alguien me había demostrado su cariño de esa manera… nunca entendí que me amabas… ahora me doy cuenta de que siempre quería protegerte aunque nunca supe por que, siempre quería verte al regresar de una misión porque sabía que estarías angustiada y sabia que me esperabas… tantas veces llegue de madrugada y te encontré en el gremio totalmente exhausta, todos me miraban y sonreían diciendo que te habías quedado dormida, llorando porque "Gray-sama" aun no regresaba… al principio me avergonzaban sus burlas pero aun así por alguna razón te tomaba entre mis brazos y te traía a este cuarto con ayuda de mira-chan quien siempre me abría la puerta… te recostaba y procuraba que estuvieras bien antes de irme, tantas veces lo hice aunque llegara mal herido lo hacía… no entendía por qué mira-chan me dijo tantas veces que eso era amor… pero estaba ciego, fui un idiota… pero a pesar de eso soy el imbécil que más te ama en este mundo, pero me haré a un lado por tu bien… sin duda terminaría haciende más daño, mereces ser feliz y si es con Lyon con quien as decidido hacerlo tengo que aceptarlo, pero te juro que si un día ese bastardo no llega a cuidar de ti, te llevare por la fuerza a mi lado y me encargare de borrar toda huella de Lyon Vastia de tu cuerpo-. le confesó el mago con una vos entre cortada y sollozos

la maga se quedo atónita no sabía nada de lo que le había dicho, jamás lo supo, siempre creyó que quien la llevaba a casa era mira-chan con ayuda de alguien del gremio pero nunca paso por su mente él, tampoco podía creer que él se hubiera dado cuenta de todas esas cosas… lloro en completo silencio en aquel cuarto oscuro, Gray se puso de pie y antes de marcharse coloco algo junto a la almohada de Juvia, camino hacia la puerta se marcho con un último te amo y haciendo la señal de Fairy Tail "aunque me encuentre lejos, siempre te estaré observando" le dijo antes de marcharse.

Juvia miro hacia su lado y tomo lo que Fullbuster había dejado, era el anillo que le había dado Lyon y la cruz de plata que siempre traía consigo, encendió su lámpara y miro con cuidado el anillo en su mano hecho de hielo y el otro una joya extremadamente fina que sabia cuanto había costado obtenerla, pero por alguna razón valía más ese anillo sin valor monetario… que había obtenido en el momento en que fusionó su alma con otro ser… para Natsu era lo mismo no podía negar los estragos que había dejado ese beso en su corazón…

-oye… Juvia ¿crees que estamos haciendo bien?-. Le dijo salamander a

la maga de agua, esta aun estaba recostada en la cama mientras que Natsu estaba sentado a su lado en compañía de happy que solo miraba al suelo algo intrigado

–no lo sé, ¿estás dispuesto a regresar a lo de antes?-. Le cuestiono la maga mientas tomaba su mano

–si tu lo haces, Juvia también lo hará-. Le dijo con una sonrisa, el mago solo la miro sonriendo y dando una negativa, sin duda esos dos se habían hecho muy buenos amigos en ese año, Natsu se recostó al costado de Juvia

–he Juvia, ¿Por qué tienes la cadena de Gray?-.

–Dame eso Natsu-. Le dijo sonrojada

-espera y este anillo… ya veo-. Rio el mago, -Lucy… también fue conmigo-. Susurro el mago mientras ambos se recargaban en el respaldo de la cama

–creo que somos algo tontos ¿no lo crees?-. Se cuestiono el mago mientras miraba al techo

–Juvia cree, que nos atacaron por la espalda-. Respondió mientras ambos soltaban una carcajada

–¿qué es lo que harán?-. Pregunto el neko a los magos mientas se acomodaba entre ambos.

–Juvia ya ha realizado una promesa con Lyon-sama… y Juvia no piensa romper su promesa-. Esta rio mientras se quitaba el anillo de hielo, tomo el anillo y la cruz colocándolos en una pequeña caja que guardo en el buro

–Natsu también ha hecho una promesa a Lissana que no puede romper-. Dijo el dragón en forma de burla al modo de hablar de su amiga mientras se miraban ambos con cierta confidencialidad…


	3. Chapter 3

BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE MI FIC, ESPERO NO LO ODIEN POR QUE YO SE QUE TODOS QUERIAN OTRA COSA… PERO COMO YA LO TENIA ESCRITO NO QUISE CAMBIARLE NADA PORQUE DE ALGUNA FORMA LO AME A MI MANERA DE VERDAD LO SIENTO POR TODOS LOS QUE QUERIAN OTRA COSA…

Medaka-chan : PERDON POR NO DARTE GUSTO U.U PERO GRACIAS POR EL APOYO DE VERDAD TE LO AGRADESCO MUCHISIMO

Dixie Ulquiorra : PERDON SI ROMPO MAS TU CORAZON U.U A TI TAMBIEN GRACIAS POR TU APOYO LO AGRADESCO INMENSAMENTE

BloodyCake22 : CREO QUE QUERIAS UN FINAL FELIZ… ASI QUE PERDON Y ESPERO TE GUSTE

Sahia Hyuuga : GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO, SON LOS QUE ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO

rita uchiha namikaze : GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO, SE QUE QUERIAS UN GRUVIA Y UN NALU PERO ESPERO DE VERDAD QUE TE GUSTE ESTO

Anacoreta: ME PEDISTE CONTI YA LLEGO EL FIN ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTES

.

.

Habían pasado ya 9 años desde que Gray Fullbuster había decidido ir en una misión suicida de 500 años, nada habían sabido de él hasta este día…

.

–¡hey chicos espérenme por favor-. Gritaba una pequeña de 5 años al menos de cabello negro y ojos azules, que corría sin cesar a las afueras de Magnolia, parecía descuidada pues cayó al suelo

-¿te encuentras bien?-. Pregunto el pelinegro acercándose a la niña, quedando un poco sorprendido de que la pequeña llevara 3 de las llaves que alguna vez habían pertenecido a Lucy

–Niña ¿Por qué llevas las llaves de Leo, Aries y Geminis?-.

–este pues… me las regalo mi tía Lucy-sama-. Grey sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, "su tía" pensó algo intrigado

–hey ¿Quién es este Metallicana?-. Dijo un pequeño de cabello azul claro y ojos café en compañía de un pequeño gato gris

–onii-chan, ¿por qué me dejaron tan atrás? que cruel eres-.

El mago de hielo le lanzo un pequeño ataque al niño, quien lo esquivo y contraataco con un ataque conocido… un aliento de metal que no tenía mucha intensidad…

-ya veo ustedes dos son magos de Fairy Tail-. Les dijo Gray mientras mostraba el símbolo del gremio en su pecho

-yo soy Byron el dragón slayer de metal, ella es mi hermana Metallicana maga de espíritus estelares y este es mi gato kira, somos hijos de Gajeel y Levy-. Se presento el jovencito que no rebasaba los 8 años, mientras se acercaba a su hermana y ambos sonreían, Gray correspondió la sonrisa

–y… ¿Qué hacen aquí pequeños?-.

–vamos todos a la playa, haya se encuentran nuestros padres y muchos del gremio, estamos celebrando una fiesta-.

–una fiesta… ¿Qué celebran?-.

–la llegada de un mago muy poderoso, Gray Fullbuster, Cana-san predijo que llegaría el día de hoy… no me digas que ese eres tu-. Dijo la pequeña boquiabierta mientras Gray asentía con la cabeza.

Gray fue escoltado por los niños hacia la playa.

.

-hey tonta ¡espera!-. Gritaba una niña de cabello rosa y ojos marrones parecía ser de 5 años

-a quien llamas tonta lagartija-. Le respondía una pequeña de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color, parecía de la misma edad que la primera

-otra vez peleando ustedes dos que molestas-. Dijo otra niña de la misma edad pelirroja de ojos azules… la chica pelirosa lanzo una bola de fuego a la pelirroja quien anulo su magia y lanzo otro ataque hacia la peliazul, quien hizo una muralla de hielo, que fue derretida por las flamas de la primera.

–la chica de cabello rojo, es Sakura, es hija de Erza y Jellal, usa la misma magia que su padre, después de todo además de ser su padre es su maestro, la chica de cabello rosa es Tamy la dragón slayer de fuego, hija del salamander Natsu y su esposa Lissana y por último la chica de cabello azul es Ul-.

–Ul…-. Interrumpió Gray mirándola fijamente, era la viva imagen de juvia… aun no podía olvidar el color de esos ojos, jamás lo aria

–si Ul como tu su maestra Gray-sama, ella usa dos tipos de magia, por su madre tiene como naturaleza el agua sin embargo su padre opto por enseñare a su hermano el ice maker y este le paso sus enseñanzas a la pequeña, no se deje llevar su sobrina es fuerte, aunque aún no se compara con nosotros los mayores-. Le dijo el pequeño, Gray se acerco a las pequeñas, presentándose como es debido, la pequeña pelirosa al ser digna hija de Natsu lo a bordo de preguntas sobre los mostros que había derrotado, la pelirroja por el contrario trataba de clamarla para darle un respiro al mago, en cuanto Ul lo abrazo, después de todo eran familia, Gray noto colgando algo en el pecho de la pequeña, sonrió mientas la miraba, era su cruz de plata, Juvia la había guardado y no solo eso la había heredado a su hija,

-aye-. Llego una pequeña gatita de color rosa que parecía ser compañera de Tamy,

-parece que este gremio sigue igual de divertido-. Murmuro Gray siguió caminando para encontrarse con dos niños mas, un niño rubio de ojos grises y otro de cabello algo peculiar pareciere que todo su cabello era agua en color azul y en las puntas tuviese nieve pues erab blancas, de ojos azules

–hey Isac, Igneel, miren a quien hemos encontrado-. Les grito la pequeña Sakura, el mago de hielo se quedo sorprendido

– ¿Igneel?…-. Murmuro

–Cierto gray-sama, lleva ese nombre en honor al padre de Natsu-. Dijo la pequeña Tamy,

-onii-chan-. Corrió hacia el niño Ul abrazándolo, el le sonreía y la mimaba, el mago pensó que esa podía haber sido su familia y eso lo inundaba de tristes

–Igneel tu ropa-. Dijo el niño rubio, el mago de hielo miro a su sobrino dándose cuenta que el símbolo del gremio se encontraba en el mismo logar que el de él y que de su cuello una cadena de plata alaba un pequeño anillo hecho de hielo

–con que usted es Gray-sama, yo soy Isac mago de la posesión demoniaca, hijo de Lexus y Mirajne-. Gray lo miro sonriendo y pensando en cómo es que esos dos se habían casado

-mi nombre es Igneel… tío… me especializo en la magia de hijo y agua-.

–hey… ¿y usan ambas manos tu hermana y tu para los hechizos?-.

–claro, como Ul les enseño a mi padre y a usted-. Le dijo el pequeño sonriendo mientras lanzaba un dragón de hielo hacia el joven quien en vez de contra atacar vio desvanecerse el dragón ante sus ojos, el niño era rápido, un alquimista que creaba tan rápido como Erza se reequipaba

–Nunca atacaría a un miembro del gremio y menos siendo parte de mi familia-.

–que dices cubito si siempre me estas molestando-.

–cállate estúpido, no eres más que un demonio problemático-. Gray los miro con nostalgia por los viejos tiempos, dándose la media vuelta

–Gray sama ya se va-. Le dijo la vos de la pequeña Ul

-dale esto a tu madre-. Le dio una rosa de hielo a la niña

-¡idiota!-. Grito el pequeño Igneel sujetando la mano de su hermana para salir corriendo del lugar en camino a la ciudad… Gray no entendía el por qué

–Juvia-sama y Lyon sama murieron hace ya 4 años, ni siquiera Ul pudo conocerlos bien, aun era una bebe tenía un año cuando paso, ya la habían llamado así y antes de ambos marcharse les dieron esos collares, quizá por que sabían que tal vez no volverían, se sacrificaron por el gremio… junto con algunos de nuestros padres y campaneros-. Le dijo el pequeño dragón de metal

-¿Quiénes mas…?-.

–Juvia, Lyon, Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Evergreen , Bisca, Macao y mi padre Gajeel-. Respondió Byron.

Gray corrió hacia la playa pensando que por azares del destino todo sería una mentira.

.

Flasback

Habían transcurrido ya 5 años desde que Gray Fullbuster se marcho, se habían celebrado algunas bodas en el gremio… realmente todo marchaba a la perfección aunque se extrañaba la ausencia del mago, mu mejor amigo había concebido hacia ya un año a una pequeña la cual había heredado de algún modo su poder, Natsu escribía libros con las técnicas de los dragón slayer de fuego, como algunos otros hicieron para sus hijos ya que estos así se los habían solicitado, por lo que algunos como Natsu les parecía una buena idea empezarlos a escribir una vez que estos estuvieran por nacer… la mujer que amaba y su hermano habían concebido hacia ya unos años a un pequeño muy peculiar que por más extraño que pareciese Lyon decidió nombrarlo Igneel también hacia un año ya Juvia había dado a luz a una pequeña niña que decidió llamar Ul…

Sin embargo un día lluvioso de diciembre cuando en el aire se podía oler un aroma a muerte alguien llego al gremio, haciendo demandas sin más ni mas exigía en su totalidad ver a 7 magos que al parecer debían saldar cuentas con ciertas personas Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Gajeel y Wendy …

Romeo se puso de pie enfrentando al enemigo por entrar al gremio donde solo se encontraban Bisca, Al, su pequeña hija, Macao, Lissana entre otros, el enemigo lanzo un ataque muy poderoso hacia la pequeña hija de los primeros, pero Bisca sacrifico su vida para salvar a su hija, como en unos instantes Macao lo haría por Romeo…

Ahí en el centro del gremio yacían los cuerpos inertes de dos magos que serian recordados por mucho tiempo, el enemigo se marcho no sin antes repetir que los 7 magos debían ir a una isla a saldar cuentas pendientes, si no lo hacían destruirían el gremio. En cuanto Natsu llego, su furia incontenible lo inundo quería matar a quienes habían causado daño a sus compañeros, un daño irreparable. Se realizo una pequeña junta con todos los mencionados, sus familias, y algunas personas importantes del gremio

–no podemos ir todos-. Se escuchaban las voces en una habitación oscura y llena de pánico

–Sin duda el enemigo es muy fuerte-.

–tonterías, no voy a huirle a nadie-.

-De ninguna manera, iremos nosotros-.

–pero falta Gray…-.

–ese estúpido nunca esta cuando se le necesita-.

–Tampoco debe de ir Wendy… es muy joven-.

–estoy de acuerdo Wendy debe permanecer aquí-.

–de ninguna manera los dejare solos-.

–debemos actuar por nuestra familia y nuestros compañeros, no lo olviden… debemos ir quienes estén dispuestos a jamás regresar una vez que hayamos salido del gremio-… se discutió de esta manera sin cesar largas horas hasta que se decidió que Lyon Vastia iría por su hermano menor, Evergreen se había ofrecido para ir en lugar de Wendy, Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Juvia y Gajeel habían decidido ir por ellos mismos, después de todo eran asuntos pendientes con ellos y nadie más, en cuanto se marcharon nadie supo nada de ellos…

No sabían ni cómo ni porque pero con las últimas fuerzas que les quedaron esos 7 magos regresaron una vez más a casa, unos regresaron ya sin respirar, como fue el caso de Natsu, Gajeel, Juvia y Lucy, estos dieron todo absolutamente todo entregando su vida para ganar la batalla, el resto mal heridos habían logrado llegar al gremio con sus últimas fuerzas, al abrir las puertas del gremio todos miraron incrédulos como Erza arrastraba por los suelos el cuerpo de Lucy, mientas que Ever arrastraba a quien en vida se hacía llamar Gajeel, Lyon sostenía en su hombro el cuerpo de Natsu y en sus brazos a quien fue su amada esposa, con sus últimas fuerzas alzaron el dedo índice al cielo, haciendo la señal del gremio para desplomarse y morir en ese lugar tan amado, todos corrieron tratando de hacer algo, pero fue inútil ya habían muerto.

En cuento Mira-chan le conto la historia a Gray, este lleno de arrepentimiento lloro sin parar, se puso de pie y fue a mostrar sus respetos a aquellos amigos que habían caído.

Llego a un cementerio especial a las afueras de Magnolia, donde solo miembros del gremio reposaban para siempre, miro la puerta detenidamente, una reja enorme de color plata con el símbolo del gremio al centro en colores rojo y dorado con la leyenda "amados amigos, siempre serán recordados" camino entre las tubas viendo al fondo una reja en color dorado el mismo símbolo pero esta vez la leyenda cambiaba "a los héroes caídos, su nombre perdurara para siempre y su leyenda siempre será recordada, amados amigos", en ese momento Gray sintió un frio que recorrió su espalda no podía creer que detrás de esas puertas se encontraran aquellos amigos con los que compartió tantas aventuras en vida, abrió la reja y camino lento mirando el lugar, había unas cuantas tumbas debajo de frondosos árboles de miembros que en el pasado habían protegido el gremio, miro frente a él 7 escaleras de mármol blanco y gris en la cima dos grandes árboles en cada extremo, al subir justo en el centro una bella tumba de mármol gris con una bella estatua de un dragón "aquí yace Natsu Dragneel, "salamander" dragón slayer de fuego, quien nos enseño que jamás hay que darse por vencido", Gray se acerco a la tumba ofreciendo sus respetos, observando dos pequeños a unas tumbas de ahí pero por el momento prefirió no dar importancia, al lado izquierdo de Natsu una hermosa tumba de mármol color escarlata con una dama que vestía la armadura Fairy y envainaba la espada de la misma, de cierto modo Gray sonrió recordando a Erza… "Erza Scarlet "Titania", descanse en paz quien nos demostró el valor de la perseverancia y sacrificio", Gray dio un gran suspiro tratando de encontrar la fuerza para ir a la siguiente tumba en mármol de color beige con una gran llave como estatua y alrededor los símbolos del zodiaco "descanse Lucy Heartfilia, quien nos regalo el placer de ver una estrella en vida", la siguiente una tumba verde con una hermosa estatua de un hada "Evergreen , descanse en paz quien nos demostró el espíritu y fuerza de una verdadera hada"… el mago de hielo se mordió el labio, no podía asimilar aun todo lo que ocurría, camino de regreso, hacia las tumbas que había del lado derecho de la de Natsu, la primera de ellas una de color negro con una estatua similar a la de Natsu "aquí descansa Gajeel Redfox, dragón slayer de metal, quien nos demostró que nunca es tarde para cambiar y el valor de la fidelidad a sus amigos", Gray tomo mucho aire llevando las manos a su cabeza, pues sabía que aun faltaba por ver la tumba de su hermano y la mujer que aun amaba con todo su corazón… camino un poco más y se paro en medio de ambas tumbas a la vista de los dos niños quienes no dijeron nada, Gray miro las tumbas detenidamente, ambas tenían flores echas de hielo seguramente creadas por sus sobrinos, la primera era una tumba preciosa de mármol blanco, parecía de porcelana en ella una hermosa estatua de una bella mujer envuelta en torrentes de agua "aquí yace Juvia Vastia, "la dama de la lluvia" quien nos enseño que el amor te hace más fuerte y a mirar a tras sin temor" a su lado la segunda de un color azul oscuro con una bella estatua de un príncipe haciendo creaciones de hielo "descanse en paz Lyon Vastia, quien nos enseño el valor de sacrificar la vida por quienes aman", Gray empezó a llorar desconsoladamente mientas dejaba escapar gritos de dolor

–¡juvia!-. Gritaba sin cesar mientras daba golpes en el suelo

-Lyon eres un idiota, como permitiste que muriera, hubiera dado todo mi vida, mi orgullo, todo, para que ella regresara a casa con nuestros hijos… si yo hubiera estado tan solo en tu lugar-. Decía sin detenerse de golpear el suelo, pero se detuvo al sentir sobre su espalda a dos pequeños

–papá siempre la cuido, siempre decía que si no lo hacía vendrías y te la llevarías… ¡papá siempre la cuido!, todos los días la protegía, cuando estaba enferma el siempre estaba a su lado… a veces ella lloraba, ¡lloraba por ti!, ¡¿tu dónde estabas?! Papá era quien la consolaba, papá era quien la amaba…-. Reclamo el pequeño Vastia, mientras Ul lloraba, Gray abrazo a los dos disculpándose, mientras sobre la tumba de Lyon colocaba una rosa de hielo y le daba las gracias cuida de Juvia, Gray se puso de pie, beso sus dedos para después tocar con mucho cuidado la bella estatua, con una mano clavo un trozo de hielo en su muñeca para teñir una rosa de hielo de color rojo, para dejarla sobre la tumba

–juvia… siempre te amare. Te prometo, les prometo, cuidar bien de mis sobrinos…-. Dijo como últimas palabras antes de comenzar su nueva vida sin la mujer que amaba, sin el hermano que adoraba y como padre de dos pequeños que siempre le recordarían su pérdida…

.

.

.FIN

.

.

Comenten ustedes siempre me animan a darles variedad y mejorar… Espero les gustara los quiero mucho, perdónenme por no darles un final mas feliz pero mil gracias por haber leído la historia y seguirla, los amo se despide Mavis invitando como siempre a que lean mis demás fics :3 besos


End file.
